Rinks Of Love
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: A collection of Y.O.I. one shots. some connect, some don't. I'm also open to taking requests. Yuri P. x OC/ Yuri K. x OC/ Victor N. x OC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I POSTED ANYTHING. IT WAS MY SENIOR YEAR AND EVERYTHING WAS ON THE LINE, ESPECIALLY WITH COLLEGE APPLICATIONS AND KEEPING UP WITH GRADES TO GET IN. THANKFULLY, I'VE BEEN ACCEPTED INTO ONE OF MY FIRST CHOICES AND I'VE GRADUATED WITH FLYING COLORS(mostly). ANYWAY, I'M BACK AND HAVE GOTTEN INTO A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER THINGS AMONG ANIME. Y.O.I. IS ONE OF THEM.**

 **YURIO IS 19 IN THIS SO ABOUT FOUR YEARS OLDER FROM WHEN Yuri On Ice TAKES PLACE. WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU,**

 **Rinks of Love**

It was a normal day in Russia for Yuri Plisetsky, where he once again was training on the ice. In between there were the few comments and exchanges of words, although most were comments from Yakov about Yuri's form, despite the fact the Yuri was doing fairly well.

"And remember to…" most of it was blocked out as Yuri had heard it before.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Yakov fumed.

"Da, I know." Yuri replied with not much interest.

" _Another boring day…"_

Once practice had ended and everything had been packed up, Yuri had decided to stay behind to get in a bit more peaceful practice without Yakov's constant "bitching" as Yuri so eloquently called practicing he didn't notice the group of young women making their way onto the ice.

"Alright we're taking it from where we left off. Let's get through the rest and we'll start over from the top!" One of the leaders of the group stated from the stands.

They hadn't seemed to notice Yuri as they began their sequence for practice. It kind of came as a surprise. He was Yuri Plisetsky after all.

Stopping to look over, Yuri felt the world stop. Out of the entire group of girls one stood out the most. She had long sandy blond hair in a braid over her right shoulder, emerald green eyes and a beautiful smile. She was dressed in a light blue skater's leotard with silver snowflakes on the skirt and leotard itself, with long sleeves and white sparkling skates.

" _She looks like Elsa from Frozen…"_ he thought to himself.

Then the music began to play. As it began the girl began to sing.

" _The snow glows bright on the mount tonight...:"_

She began to skate figure eight's around the area.

" _Well that explains the Elsa look…"_ Yuri thought to himself, though he supposed it kind of suited her.

Then she began an airy step movement followed by a double loop. She then went into a bracket turn. Through the next verse she glides gracefully around the ice, showing the emotion on her face and through her gestures. At this point he made a Bee-line for the center of the ice

At this point she went into a sit spin, slowly making her way up into a full stance and sharply stops, a look of confidence is now on her face.

She continues to glide around the ice **,** followed by using a biellmann spin into a camel spin, then takes a jump into the air. She proceeds with a triple in the air and lands it perfectly without fail. Her spread eagle into a vertical split jump was beautiful. It was easy to see that she had been skating for years.

Finally she finished with a flip into a triple lutz and finished off with a triple axel. Striking a pose she finishes with a sharp pose as she sings the last line.

" _The cold never bothered me anyway"_

* * *

 **YURI'S POV.**

I couldn't help but stare as she finished. It was...beautiful, in all honesty. As her peers finished clapping for her, that was when they finally took notice of my presence.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S YURI PLISETSKY!" a scream tore through.

I was snapped out of my shock by a group of girls skating up to me with paper and pens. The only one not crowding me was the girl who had been skating. Instead she looked at me with a wide eyes before laughing softly, then gave me a look that said, ' _Sorry, I can't help you'._

"Can I have your autograph!?"

"Can I have a lock of your hair!?"

"Can I bear your child!?"

I was getting creeped out at this point and quickly made my way to the stands. I slipped off my skates in the next second and rushed to the back room. I hadn't even bothered changing shoes, I just rushed into the next room without being seen. There I changed shoes and my clothes, then snuck back out and made a break for my car and drove off as they rushed out after me. Thankfully I was far enough away so that they couldn't see my license plate. As I drove away, I could see the girl, still in her costume, getting everyone back inside. She looked back towards me as I drove away before going back inside herself.

I almost didn't notice the small smirk on my face.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

I was back at the rink the next for some personal practice without Yakov, Lilia, or Mila there to talk the whole time about what I needed to do.

Just as I was about to go into a triple axel, someone crashed into me, sending us both down to the ice. I turned ready to yell and curse at the person, but stopped short seeing who it was.

It was the girl from the other day.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I wasn't paying attention!" she rambled, then seemed to recognize me. "Oh, it's you from yesterday. Yuri Plisetsky."

"Tch, it's whatever. But I have a few questions for you. It's the least you can do after all." I replied.

"Yeah, okay." she looked at me, her head tilted to the side. She looked kind of...cute.

"Question one: Why don't you act like all the other girls from yesterday? You aren't acting like a crazed maniac." I stated.

"Oh, well I know the feeling so I figured you wouldn't want to be swarmed by fangirls. I guess I was the only one who thought so." she said with smile.

"Okay, question two: What do you mean you know the feeling? Are you a skating champion? If so, I've never heard of you." I say with a slight snark.

"I'm a performer both on stage and on ice. I do live theatre and musicals and I am one of the top skaters wanted for on ice performances. Right now I'm playing Elsa for the Disney On Ice Extravaganza. Because of all that, whenever people see me, usually theatre lovers or little girls who love disney princesses, I usually get people asking me for an autograph. So I know what you're going through." she explained, a knowing look on her face.

For some reason, my face felt a bit warmer now.

"So then yesterday, you were practicing for the On Ice show?" I asked.

"Is that question number three?" she asked with a smirk.

"Tch, yes it it!" I snapped.

"Then yes, we were practicing. We've always used this rink. We probably haven't seen you before because it's usually empty by the time we get there." she explained, now getting up and helping me as well. We began to make our way to the stands.

"So how long have you been doing this then?" I asked, once we got to the seats.

"Well, I've been doing theatre since I was about ten and started to skate at thirteen. At fifteen I began doing On Ice events. I don't know what it was but I was just drawn to it, I guess." she explained, a content smile on her face.

I was about to ask another question when her phone rang.

"Oh, sorry. Give me one second." she said, answering the call.

I took the time to really look at her. She had fair skin and her eyes were beautiful. From what I had seen and heard she was talented. The warmth came back to my face once again and I had to fight to keep it down.

"Alright, I'll be over in a bit. Bye." she looked to me with a smile. "Sorry, I have to go. It was nice getting to meet and talk with you." she said sincerely, taking off her skates and putting on her normal shoes.

"Yeah, same with you." I replied a small smile making it's way onto my face.

She made her way towards the exit, bag in hand and about to leave, when I spoke up again.

"Hey, before you go-"

"Abigail, that's my name. I hope to see you around." she stated, giving a shy smile and leaving.

"Me too…" I said to myself, before pulling out my phone going to the search tab.

"Disney...On Ice...Extravaganza." I typed into my phone, a smile tugging at my lips.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED, I'LL TRY TO GET STUFF OUT IN A TIMELY MATTER.**


	2. Chapter 2

Victor x OC

Love Found

 **VICTOR'S POV.**

It was another day in Japan. I was with Yuri at the rink. The girls were taking pictures to post later, not that I minded. Yuri was practicing his jumps while I was working on my own routine.

There were a few couples skating about. I couldn't help but sigh. I used to have someone to call my own. We were so very in love and I was going to propose, but then one day she just up and vanished. She had been a skater at the time as well. It was after her last performance. She just up and left me and I never knew the reason why.

I had just finished one of my signature moves when I heard a young voice cry out.

"Owie!" I looked to see a little girl no older than five on the ice and crying while holding her knee.

I skated over and Yuri was quickly next to me, crouching down next to the little girl.

"Hey what happened are you okay?" he asked.

"I...I was trying to skate like him," she pointed to me, sniffling with tears falling down her cheeks, "and I fell down!"

I took look at her face. She seemed familiar, though I didn't know why, something about her face.

"Where's your mother?" Yuri asked.

"S-she's-" another voice yelled out.

"Anastasiya!" a woman called.

Suddenly there was a woman next to the girl and picking her up. She cradled her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hi mama. I fell." she whimpered.

"I told you, jumps and quads are off limits till you're older." she spoke.

That voice…

I looked to the woman and spoke.

"Albina? Dorogoy(Darling)?" I asked.

She looked at me, shock slowly coming over her face.

"Victor…" she replied. We looked at each other for about a minute before Yuri spoke up.

"Hey, Anastasiya was it?" Yuri asked the young girl. She nodded and looked to him.

"My name is Yuri Katsuki." he said.

"I know, you're the famous skater from here in Japan!" she said sweetly.

"Yeah. How about I skate with you. I can teach you a thing or two." he suggested.

"Can I mama!?" she asked excitedly.

Albina smiled at her, then at Yuri and spoke.

"Sure sweetie, just be careful." she replied.

Yuri and Anastasiya skated away, giving us a moment to talk.

"Let's go to the stands." I suggested.

She nodded and followed me there in silence. Once at the stand we sat down, watching Yuri skate with Anastasiya.

"So, any questions?" she asked.

"Why did you leave?" I replied.

"You were rising to the top of skating world. I didn't want to stand in your way. Not only that, but I found out I was pregnant around the time of your first Grand Prix." she explained.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant. Is Anastasiya mine?" I asked, earning a soft laugh from her.

"Who else would be the father Victor. You know that I was always faithful to you and the last time we had sex, you weren't exactly trying to remember to use a condom." she explained.

"That does sound like me, doesn't it?" I chuckled.

"Not only that, but Yakov didn't want anything to distract you. He tried to persuade me to abort, but I wasn't having it. He was actually was kind of happy I chose not to abort." she said.

"He never told me about any of that. Still I had a feeling that something was going on with you. I could see it when I watched you skate for the last time. It seemed as though-"

"It was the last time I would skate for you. Yeah, that was kind of the message. So, now you everything. What do you think?" Albina questioned, now looking at me.

I didn't say a word, but wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. She stiffened for a moment before returning the hug.

"I want to be apart of your life again. Yours and Anna's." I whispered.

She pulled away and looked at me with happy tears in her eyes.

"I would love that." she replied, wrapping her arms around me once more.

I never thought I would see her again, and now I find her and with my daughter. There were no words to express my happiness at all of this. Anastasiya on the other hand was more than excited to see meet her father. Especially when said father happened to be a champion figure skater.

* * *

 **OKAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED. LEAVE ME A COMMENT, I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU ALL. IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST SEND ME A PM AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO. SEE YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yuri Katsuki x Reader

Photography Love

 **YURI'S POV.**

The cafe was a-buzz like always. People enjoying a nice coffee and getting away from the snow. We'd had an unexpected snow day and a lot of people had come to the cafe to escape the brunt of the snowfall until it died down. That included me.

Today was an off day for me. Victor had decided to do some catching up with Albina and Anna, so I was free to do whatever I liked today. I chose to come to the cafe since I haven't been here in a while and I love everything they have. Still Victor wasted no time telling me before I left not to eat too much or else I'd turn back into a pig. Yeah, he's still great at the whole peptalk department.

Anyway, I was currently standing in line waiting for my coffee. As I waited I noticed a girl about two years younger than me. She had black long hair, a cream complexion, and jade green eyes. She was even wearing a silver sweater dress and black leggings and black boots and carrying a laptop case. She was actually really cute. My face flushed at the thought, but I couldn't bring myself to say hi.

"Salted Caramel Mocha for Yuri!" the barista called.

"Thanks." I replied, grabbing my drink and heading over to add some cream to it at the small table.

Once I finished that I turned around only to bump into the cute girl! Needless to say coffee went everywhere. Hers and mine went all over her and the floor. She looked shocked, and she should've been. She was looking between mel, her shirt, and the floor before speaking.

"What?" she spoke. Wow, even her voice sounded pretty.

"I'm so sorry! I'll grab some more napkins and pay for another drink for you. I'll pay for your dry cleaning too. I just- I', so sorry!" I apologized again.

She looked at me before bursting out laughing.

"Well, I wanted to stay warm but not exactly like this. Don't freak out, it was an accident. Right?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course not." I replied.

"Then it's okay. That new drink does sound good though. Maybe with a turkey pesto panini?" she suggested cutely. My face flushed quickly and I spoke.

"O-oh yeah. Of course! I'll go do that now if you want to find a place to sit." I replied still nervous and blushing.

"Great, I'll find a place to sit. I got a medium peppermint hot chocolate." she stated then turned to grab a table.

After getting back in line and getting out drinks and food, I found her at a table by a large window.

I sat down across her her handing her the drink and sandwich.

"I got the sandwich toasted for you." I replied.

"Thanks! I had forgotten to mention it. Nice mindreading." she said smiling with a soft giggle.

I blush harder but manage to keep it down a bit.

"No problem. It's the least I could do." I replied with a shy smile.

"So you're the famous Yuri Katsuki. It's cool to meet you in person." she stated.

"Thanks. That means a lot. Are you a skater as well?" I asked.

"Oh no! I'm nowhere near being a competitive skater. I'm good enough to keep myself from falling on my face. That's about it." she said, an easy smile on her face.

"Oh. Then what do you do? If you don't mind me asking that is." I asked.

"I don't mind. I'm a photographer. I take pictures for magazines like _Skating Magazine_ and _International Figure Skating_." I stated.

"Wow! I've read both of those magazines. They covered my last two appearances at the Grand Prix. I was surprised that when they both covered my failure at the first, they didn't rip into me like all the others." I stated.

"Yeah, that's because of me. I took those pictures and wrote the articles. I try not to antagonize or upset people with my articles. It's just my own personal thing." she replied. I smiled as we continued to talk.

* * *

 **THREE HOURS LATER.**

"Wow! It's been three and a half hours!? I have to go!" she stated, hastily grabbing her bag.

"It was great talking to you. I hope to see you around sometime." she stated standing up and heading towards the door. I stood quickly so I could catch her before she left.

"Wait! Can I get your number. I'd love to hang out with you again." I stated.

She looked at me with a cute blush and smiled before taking out her phone and hands it to me.

"You can fill in your info in mine and I'll do the same if you give me your phone." she stated.

I quickly take out my phone and let her put in her contact info. I was a miracle that I managed to keep my face from going red.

Once we finished sharing information, she put the phone back in her pocket and began to head out.

"Thanks. I look forward to getting a text from you soon. So you better text me, alright?" she stated with a small smile before leaving out the door.

Only one thing came to my mind as she left out the doors and out of my sight.

"Wow…" I spoke aloud in awe.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long. Hope you guys enjoyed. Like and review. Peace you guys!**


End file.
